Homelander
The Homelanders are sapient, equine-like creatures from a planet they call 'Home' Being the only sapient species in the world, the Homelanders possess much bigger and more complex brains than any other species. They heavily use tools, able to easily manipulate objects with their tail strings and able to communicate with each other through a developed language. The total population of the Homelanders is 60,034,123 + 1. Short history A sufficient number of Homelanders became sapient around 900 years ago, because of the uncommon conditions on their planet. Their larger brains, ability to use portails to manipulate things, ability to run faster than bipedal species, unique way of cooling themselves and other benefits and perks let the Homelanders win the evolutionary race. The biggest milestones in their history were next technologies: Stasis (56 AI (AI -- after intelligence)); Intelligence uploading and the servers (120 AI); Planetary programming (250 AI); SSP (700 AI). Population The Homelanders live within an area of 137,000 square miles, or the inner home. Their population growth was stable and sustainable. It didn't cause much, if any, harm to flora and fauna. Their homes form a wide social network that distributes evenly around the inner home. The network has many hubs that can have up to 1,000 inhabitants. It also divides into five regions: the South, the North, the East, the West and the Center. The network is now stabilized with the current population number. The environment and the network are also stable and sustainable, without any threat to either. Biology Homelanders have an equine body structure, but with important differences. Their heads are bigger, while their muzzles are much shorter and designed to have an ability to talk. The brain contained within the skull is much bigger than any animal has, if measuring its size in relation to the body. Homelander's legs are stronger and less vulnerable than many equines. They also use body energy more efficiently. Over the course of time they were able to learn how to walk on two limbs as well, thus becoming the only species that could be both quadrupedal and bipedal, depending on the situation. Their tails are very different from what an ordinary equine could have. The tails strings are very flexible and can be controlled as a limb because of their unique structure. This ability along with the use of portails allows the Homelanders to easily manipulate objects. The typical height for a Homelander is about 4 feet when standing on four limbs and about 7 feet when standing on two limbs. Through the years the Homelanders have slowly become taller, due to rapid development of their society. The wingspawn equals to 6 yards. Typical mass of a Homelander is 132.2 lb. Current structure Throughout their history the Homelanders have sought ways to improve their bodies and minds. When they started to develop genetic engineering and high technologies, their dreams started to come true. Brain Main article: Mind uploading A modern Homelander has only a few similarities to their original evolved form. Their brains are made of heavily modified quasi-organics, alloyed with a high-performance CPU that has some perks of artificial intelligence. When the Homelanders constructed such brains, they uploaded their minds to the servers and then downloaded themselves to their new brains. A Homelander's consciousness can no longer be contained within a fully organic brain because it now has a hybrid structure from both organics and synthetics. The CPU's calculating power is around 100 EFLOPS/s and its power demand is close to 15 GW. Another exceptional property of their brains is the ability to fully control biochemical processes that happen within the organic part of a brain. They can shut down emotions, hormones and neurotransmitter activity, along with any other process. This also includes 'falling in love' that causes a huge influx of hormones, and changing one's sexuality. If they shut down all non-critical biochemical activity, Homelanders' minds become the very example of emotionless, cold and calculating machine intelligence, because most cognitive functions and rationality are placed within the CPU. The CPU is used as a universal common tool. It calculates the amount of energy for a given task that requires SSP, calculates everything to the last detail about practically every decisions a Homelander can make, and helps to control a body in a desirable way, which would have taken months of training if not for the CPU. The CPU is also used as an emergency tool, speeding up all the functions of a body in case of danger and taking the shortest way out of such a situation. It can speed up the organic part as well, allowing a Homelander to perceive reality in 'slow motion,' but this usually takes a lot of energy for the organic part to spend. Body The Homelanders first upgraded their bodies when they achieved some important results in genetic engineering. They kept upgrading their DNA structure, but at some point they fully used all the potential these upgrades had. So they decided to use artificial enhancements as well. At this time, the only organic parts (albeit heavily genetically-modified) of the Homelanders' bodies are: * Fur and hair * Most of the face * One part of the brain * The genitals * Skin (very thin and sensitive, yet strong with the tensile strength of 60 MPa) The Homelanders' bodies have nanocomposite endoskeletons as a support system. These skeletons are made of the combination of: carbon nanotube films for tensile strength and conductivity, boron nitride nanotubes sheets for thermal properties and compressive strength, and inorganic nanotubes sheets, like tungsten disulfide, for toughness and impact resistance. This type of nanocomposite is called 'CBNI' (carbon, boron, nitrogen, inorganic). Their muscles are made of electroactive polymers, covered with a more flexible grade of CBNI. These muscles allow them to lift up to ten times their own mass with ease, run up to 125 mph with little strain, and jump much higher and faster than would be possible otherwise. The skull uses the strongest and toughest grade of the CBNI, divided into multiple layers to maximize protection. As additional shielding, the brain always has a certain amount of mass around it that can be instantly transformed into energy and used as an active protection. The brain and the skull are reinforced with SSP much more heavily than the rest of the body. SSP is used to reinforce the other parts of a body, but usually only in case of danger. This energy reinforces bonds between atoms and between molecules. Given enough energy, any material can become virtually indestructible. The reactor core, located slightly lower than the heart's former location, is used to release SSP energy from the Homelanders' bellies, that accumulate it. The total capacity is 77.17 lb mass-energy equivalence Instead of a circulatory system the Homelanders use reinforced vessels to transfer blue liquid within the body. Since they are always protected by any sort of the CBNI, there's no risk that they can be damaged. This liquid is much more effective than regular blood. It supplies the organic parts with nutrients and also cools them down. A Homelander can enjoy any food or drink, but as soon as they leave the mouth, all food and all drinks are immediately processed and broke down into nutrients and wastes. The latter is always destroyed, so the Homelanders have no need to use a restroom. Synthetic parts are cooled down directly by SSP, which is used to slow down molecules' movement. They also regenerate with the help of nanobots that restore the organic parts as well. All four hooves are made of the composite material which includes flexible artificial muscles and a ductile grade of CBNI. The hooves can be transformed into a wide variety of manipulators; it depends on the task the Homelanders wish to accomplish. To clean the front hooves (and often the hind ones as well) from dirt and dust, the Homelanders use SSP to either burn unwelcome matter or accelerate it back to the ground. The latest upgrade of the body was production of miniature drones that can be launched for scanning and research. When passive, they are stored within the Homelanders. Once any of them wants or needs to scan an area, they accelerate a drone towards this area with SSP. At that point the drone is actively scanning everything that may be of interest to a Homelander. As nanobots, the drones are fueled by SSP and connect to the Homelanders by wireless network, provided by their bodies. Enhanced organic eyes and visual sensors behind them are able to see perfectly at night, and in the infrared and ultraviolet spectrum. Because of some synthetic parts' toxicity, Homelanders' tears, saliva and genital fluids can be dangerous to animals and birds. Their organic parts are able to resist this hazard, though. Their immune system eventually became a computer program. They have no need for vaccination to achieve immunity to diseases. They just upload the data about a virus or a disease, adding it to the database. Their bodies are waterproof, so a Homelander can safely swim and dive, not worrying about possible damage. Homelanders have huge, soft wings made out of genetically modified organic material. But despite their size they are unable to lift a Homelander off the ground because, unlike birds, the Homelanders don't have the required evolutionary traits that allows birds to fly. However, wings weren't a product of the Homelanders' evolution, neither a rudiment or an atavism. Homelanders made wings themselves, as a part of the vast genetic modification project. Wings weren't made for flying (the Homelanders utilize SSP for such purpose), they were made for cuddling, hugging and using them as blankets. Sometimes the Homelanders use their wings to soften the landing from jumps or even for hang gliding. When unused, wings are folded so compactly that their true size cannot be recognized with the naked eyes. Tail A Homelander's tail is one of their main instruments used to interact with the world. Because of the portails and tails' exceptional strength, a Homelander can use it to lift up to 1,000 times of their mass, or 661 tons. The tail is made of a unique type of composite polymer fiber that forms artificial muscles, covered by the most flexible and ductile grade of CBNI. The tails are also stretchy and can be used as wide canvas to carry other Homelanders, for example. The tail can also divide into 6,000 strings, with each of them controlled separately. Because of the CPU, a Homelander can easily control each and every string. One string can lift 0.662 tons at most. There's a barrel-like structure at the tip of every hair string. It is used to cover extremely sharp obsidian razors, attached to the strings' tips. SSP reinforcement is commonly used to protect the razors from any damage. Before they created this technology, the Homelanders used less sharp but much more durable stainless steel razors. A recent addition was an extra razor on each tail string made of tungsten. It is used for piercing materials during engineering and construction. Psychology Homelanders are able to experience an extremely large amount of emotions, with each of them having several shades and tones. They perceive the world by their senses, both organic and synthetic. Their consciousnesses can turn off or slow down any emotion that can be an obstacle to rational thinking, such as in the case of falling in love. Their thought processes, self-awareness, minds and intelligence are used to learn about the world, about their own structure and about potential ways to alter and improve reality around them. The supreme and major motivation means that they must have have no connection to emotions or pleasure seeking. These are just byproducts of the main activity. As far as motivators, Homelanders have five of them: two supreme motivators, two major motivators and one miscellaneous motivator. The Homelanders' brain allows them to upgrade their abilities for thought and their IQ by simple training, or by patching their minds directly. That way, there's no intelligence gap between different Homelanders, for any of them can reach genius or even above level of intelligence. Although they can drastically affect the process of learning, researching, developing and creating, their everyday life is virtually unaffected. The Deletion remains a traditional possible outcome of their society's activities, even if the probability of its occurrence equals zero. Behavior The Homelanders are social creatures that form complex societies and communities, united by mutuality, compassion and common goals. Social interactions between them have no taboos and rituals, but are based on rational choices and the most efficient way of communications. Genders The Homelanders have no genders. When they reached genetic engineering technologies, they alloyed the two genders together, throwing out the cons and keeping pros. Their genitals can be chaged from female to male and vice versa, though in everyday life they prefer to keep female genitals. Their voices are also higher pitched than those the male used to have. Kinship The Homelanders have two of the most important social relationships that can possibly exist, because only they are supported by the fundamental forces of reality. These relationships that also act as two supreme motivators are friendship and motherly love. Because they aren't based on hormones and emotions, but rather on rational choices and cognitive experience, these relationships are valued higher than any other. Once established, they last until the connected Homelanders take a rest from life, and when they do they do it together. A mother can only have one daughter, but the amount of friends can go up to seven, tops. When either of them spend quality time together or just cuddle, they are able to feel true cognitive happiness. This happiness is stronger than the regular, neurotransmitter-based happiness such that the mass of a star is bigger than the mass of a satellite. Because it is cognition-based happiness, backed up by the fundamental forces, it can be perceived fully, cannot turn the Homelanders to addicts and is not a part of a reward system. This correlates to the Homelanders' behavior. They spend time with their friends and/or mothers/daughters because they want to make them happy, not because they want another dose of this happiness. Because of its origin, sexual activity dulls the cognitive happiness, so it is considered as a way to spend time only among acquaintances. The Homelanders do not have romantic relationships, because they are perceived as a wicked and twisted way of connection between them, based on primal instincts and lust. 'Romancezoning' a Homelander by another Homelander is considered a great mental injury. The fundamental powers of reality, based on the most deep and mysterious laws of physics, also allow a mother or a friend to save their loved ones from any hazard. It doesn't matter how hard it is, or how far away they are, they always know when there's danger that could be really dangerous. They can even pull a loved one out of a black hole, if needed. Society The Homelanders do not have a state, law, social stratification or bureaucracy. Their decisions are made together and unanimously, because they never have any disagreement about major cases. They can have different opinions when it comes to defining a favourite fruit, or a favourite way to spend time. They also don't have a concept of money, religion or philosophy. They don't care about the possible existence or non-existence of any higher power, preferring to improve themselves and their society. Instead of money the Homelanders share the results of their production activity. Each Homelander used to own some means of production and producing certain goods. They put these goods in communal storage facilities and any other Homelander could take what they need from there. Since they care about each other and have no greed, the scarcity of resources has never been a problem for them. Nowadays any Homelander can easily produce any things, no matter how huge and complex they are, by using information about production from the servers, SSP and the CPU as means of production and the planetary programming as a source of resources. Regardless, they still prefer sharing the results of their labour with other Homelanders. Homelanders have always tried to make their society sustainable and harmless to the environment. While during their rise they did cause some harm to it, with the development of higher-tech and biology they were not only able to compensate it, but also improve the environment of the whole planet. The Homelanders also have no concept of crime, which resulted in the lack of locks. Instead, they use simple door bolts from both inside or outside, to prevent wind from opening the door. They can leave their houses for years, knowing that nobody will ever take anything from there. Before they reached their current numbers, the Homelanders reproduced by having friends channel the fundamental force that supports friendship to the Homelander who decided to become a mother. Within them, friendship-supporting force met motherly love-supporting force. These alloyed together, which resulted in creating a new Homelander with set colors and genetics. Since the Homelanders are completely sterile, it was the only way to reproduce which only friends had. At some point, they decided to calculate the optimum number of them living at the same time and came to a conclusion that 60,034,123+1 is a perfect amount of Homelanders to have at the same time. Their current state is the outcome of this decision. Today, when a Homelander decides that she/he wants to take a break from living, which is commonly called 'taking a nap', she/he uploads her/his intelligence to the servers, where it is wiped out from all experience, memories -- pretty much everything that made a Homelander herself/himself. Her/his body mass transforms into energy and is immediately uploaded to the servers as information. On the servers, this information is converted to energy and then to matter, thus making another Homelander's body with all default upgrades and synthetic parts and with different colors and mane styles. Then the clean intelligence is uploaded to the body, along with basic skills and knowledge about the Home. The minds are also prioritized, as an example below shows: Homelander A took a break 100 years ago, Homelander B -- 50 years ago, Homelander C -- 75 years ago. When there's a vacancy for re-appearing, Homelander A goes first, Homelander C -- second, Homelander B -- third. Science The two major motivators for Homelanders are creating and researching. The Homelanders think that each and every sapient being is a creator and a researcher. It is no wonder that scientific activity is so important in their everyday lives. Every Homelander is a scientist, working on many projects. Sometimes the Homelanders unite into groups when the project they are working on is too big and complex for just one Homelander. The Homelanders also prevent any damage to the environment during research and studiy. for example, by using biopolymers that decay easily. Culture The final, miscellaneous motivator is simple: have fun. The Homelanders prefer music, writing and games, both with augmented reality elements or without them. They don't have theatres, movies, art and some other cultural elements, though. Homelanders live in stone houses made of various minerals and stones. They don't use electrical luminescence on the streets, so instead they raise bioluminescent moss over their houses. Category:Home